


Reverse Control

by Agent_Of_Something, bookscoffeerain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, The Framework Universe (Marvel), a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscoffeerain/pseuds/bookscoffeerain
Summary: Fitz and Jemma's friends are kidnapped by AIDA, and replaced by LMDs. The real life versions of them are put into the framework. Will FitzSimmons be able to save their friends?
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 43
Kudos: 19





	1. Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow nerdy humans! Happy New Years Day! To celebrate the end of a very hard year, @Agent_Of_Something and @bookscoffeerain decided to release the first chapter of our collab earlier than usual.  
> This is our first time working together besides bettaing and we think it's safe to say it won't be our last, we mostly stuck to @Agent_Of_Something as the lovely Jemma Simmons, and @bookscoffeerain as the sweet Leopold Fitz.  
> So without much further ado, we hope you enjoy Reverse Control!

Jemma put her head in her hands. She was panicking. How could she let this happen? Her friends were missing, maybe dead and she was here in a base full of robots ready to kill her and her boyfriend. Boyfriend didn’t really feel like it encaptured all that she and Fitz were to each other. But it didn’t matter at this rate. There was no way out of here.

Speaking of which, he was rubbing the inside of her wrists trying to calm her down. It always worked, especially when it was his warm and calloused hands comforting her. His Scottish accent gave her a sense of safety when he murmured, “Hey, shh. Calm down. Take a deep breath. I’m right here.”

His hands went from her wrists to her back, making circles. He kept whispering to her to take a deep breath, his voice cracking at the words, showing that he was scared too. But he was putting on a brave face for her, and the most she could do was to try to calm down. And she tried. She really did. But how could she breathe when a psychotic android on the loose kidnapped her friends and replaced them with killer robot replicas? Still, she did, and she felt her heart rate slow down and her lungs filled with oxygen. In, out, in, out. Over and over again like a mantra. In, out. In, out. She leaned her head towards his shoulder, not touching it because they were still at work, but near it. Just to get some of his warmth that seemed to radiate off of him whenever he was near. It made her feel like she was in a bubble. A bubble that was safe and comforting. Never dangerous or sad. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him against her like a lifeline. 

Because, if she let go, it may not be him that comes back.

Yet, she didn’t. She put on a brave face and pretended that her boss wasn’t an android when he came in. 

“Simmons?” Jemma breathed in sharply and plastered on what she hoped wasn’t a fake smile to convince them that she wasn’t panicking, because there was nothing to panic about. Nothing at all. Breathe in and out. 

“Yeah Daisy?”

“I got beat up pretty bad out there, could you come patch me up?”

“Um, I don’t know Fitz and I have to run that analysis on, analysis on…”

“-the analysis on old USSR equipment we found in the um the um submarine,” Fitz interrupted, seeing where she was going with this. 

“Yes! Old USSR equipment, sorry my brain is a bit foggy today.”

“You’re the only medically trained person here. Jemma I’m bleeding, and really want to take a nap, can’t that wait 20 minutes?” Daisy complained. Fitz clutched onto her shoulder tightly, as much as Jemma didn’t want to leave his side, Fitz didn’t want to let Jemma out of his sight even more. 

“Fitz!” Director Coulson called.

Jemma bit her lip to try and keep from whimpering, it was one thing to turn down a friend who had a minor injury, but another to turn down the director who could turn the remaining humans on them in an instant. Fitz and Jemma exchanged a look, both of them thinking those options through, Fitz squeezed her hand, “Be safe,” he whispered in her ear as he went over to Coulson, “Sir?”

  
Daisy. No, not Daisy, LMD Daisy rolled her eyes, “You two are adorable, but really? At work?” Jemma was struck by how similar her friend was to this decoy. Jemma couldn’t imagine the harm that could be done with this technology. 

“Sorry,” Jemma put on an embarrassed smile, “We’ll be more professional. But why can’t I patch you up here?” She didn’t want to leave.

“The prying eyes, plus all the noise, and I have a headache,” Not-Daisy whined very accurately.

Jemma looked to Fitz, who gave her a look of helplessness. There was no way out. “Fine. Let me get my materials,” She mouthed ‘I love you’ to Fitz before going to gather a first aid kit she wouldn’t really need. Jemma huffed to Daisy, “Follow me to the medbay.”

Jemma walked briskly to the med bay and Daisy had to jog to catch up, “Woah Jemma. Are you okay?”

No. She was not okay. She was very much not okay, but Jemma ignored the question, “You’re the one complaining about your injury! I assumed you’d want to get it patched up as quickly as possible.”

“I guess so,” Jemma and Daisy briskly made it to the medbay, and just as Jemma had predicted, it was deserted. No one to hear her screams. 

“Sit down on that bed,” Jemma pointed over to a bed at random, she just needed to keep herself busy, and as far away from Daisy as possible for as long as possible. 

“Ok so, what seems to be the problem?” Jemma asked.

“My shoulder wound. It reopened in the fight,” Not-Daisy admitted.

“That’s what reopened it? Took longer than I thought. How are your arms? Gauntlets helping? Taking the bone restoration pills as well?” Jemma pretended to act concerned.

“My arms are as fit as fiddles. Fiddlers that could bounce on a roof,” Not-Daisy joked. It was the first movie they watched together. Fiddler on the Roof. Jemma shook it off. That feeling of not knowing. The pit in her stomach. She had to be strong and put on a brave face.

“Ok, all done. Anything else?” Jemma said finally. She wasted equipment on a robot. But if it meant survival, she’d do it again.

“Yeah, there is this one thing…”

“Yes?” 

She never saw it coming. She should’ve, that seemed very predictable in retrospect. But even when you know that someone is not your friend, when they look like your best friend, it’s hard to remember the harm they can cause. Not Daisy punched her. Hard. It got out a scalpel she didn’t even know that it had and stabbed her in the leg, stretching the wound. Jemma felt warm liquid free flying from her thigh.

That would be blood.

She felt woozy. Must be because of blood loss and her head injury.

Not-Daisy decided to make it stick as the next thing Jemma knew, the world was black. 

“Jemma?! Jemma? Come on Simmons. Come on,” Slowly the world came into focus, there was a high pitched ringing in her ear and she was in a dark room. Was that a Scottish accent she heard?

“Fitz?” 

“Jemma? Thank God,” Fitz pulled her close to him and they both soaked in each other’s embrace. Jemma suddenly started thinking, ‘How would she know if Fitz was an LMD? He looked real, but Daisy looked real too.’ 

Jemma slowly backed away from Fitz, “Get away from me,” She said in a low voice, almost ashamed to say it. 

The facial expression Fitz gave her, she always wished she could forget, it still haunts her dreams. He was hurt, he was in pain. It gave her the heartbreaking sense of Deja Vu. When she told him that she was leaving to see her parents. When she was actually going undercover for his sake.

“How do I know that you’re real? I can’t do a blood test. Just don’t hurt me,” Jemma said shakily.

“I could never hurt you. Not ever,” Fitz whispered softly. “Here, Can I touch you? I know that sounds weird but so you know. That I’m me. I’m real. I’m your Fitz,” his hands twisted in her ponytail gently and pressed his lips to hers.

Jemma was in shock. For a few seconds, she just let his lips glide over hers. Until she felt it. That spark. That feeling rushing up her spine whenever she was around him. She melted into him, kissing back with an urgency that was never present before. Her cold hands cupped his warm face. She needed him. 

“I’ll take it that you know I’m real now?” Fitz cracked a smile.

Jemma giggled softly and wiped the tears from her eyes with her bloody hands. 

“Fitz? How do we get out? I can’t walk,” she gestured to her leg. 

Fitz shuddered at the sight of blood, “Are you in pain?”

“No, I think I’m still in shock,” She then saw Fitz unbutton his shirt and rip it. One of his sleeves was wrapped around her leg, putting enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

“You know, you could’ve just ripped off the sleeve, no need to take the whole shirt off.”

“Like you didn’t enjoy it,” Fitz’s eyes twinkled, trying to take her mind off the pain and the hopeless situation. Jemma couldn’t help herself, she laughed against his warmth. 

“Ok, so. How do we get out? There might still be people we have to evacuate,” Jemma said after her laughs subsided. Her leg was elevated, propped up on his lap. 

“I saw some sleeping gas in here. Whoever stays awake is an LMD. We get the humans to the Zephyr. We can release it through the vents,” Fitz answered, scooting towards her.

“Ok well. You have to. I can’t. You’ll have to get the people out, without me,” She admitted.

“Jemma. You really think, after all we’ve been through together, after all we’ve been through apart, that I would leave you here? I couldn’t. I love you too much.”

“Put those feelings aside. You think I love that I’m going without you? I’m so in love with you it hurts whenever we aren’t within five feet of each other. But you have to. I’m not the mission. Getting these people out and to safety is,” she put her hands on his shoulders.

“You are one of those people that need to get to safety. You are the mission, you’re my mission.”

Jemma sucked in a shaky breath. “I’m your boss. I say what your mission is. And I am saying that it is getting those people out. I’m a lost cause.”

“Screw the ROYGBIV. You are not a lost cause. You are Jemma Simmons, youngest to ever graduate for the Academy, with top marks. The woman who survived alone on an alien planet-”

“I had help-”

“No you didn’t. Will doesn’t exist.” 

“Funny. But now isn’t the time. You are doing this. Without me. I’m a liability. You go and get help. From Mike, Hunter, Bobbi, I don’t care. As long as they will do what is right. You need to defeat AIDA. You need to help our friends. Can you do that?” She tilted his chin to look at her. 

“Yeah, but only if you’re coming with me,” he made a move and started to get up. He put his arms under her legs and back and grunted, lifting her. “Only together.” 

“No, Fitz. What are you doing?” Jemma asked. She had a bad feeling about this. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. 

“You are crazy if you would think I would ever leave you. You lost a lot of blood Jemma, and I’m ending this argument now by making an executive decision that I could never live without you,” Fitz made his way over to the sleeping gas.

“I can’t live without you either,“ Jemma said, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Then why would you expect me to do that? Why would you make me live without you, when you know how much pain I would be in?” Fitz said as he handed her the sleeping gas. “Now how do we get our friends out of the framework?” Fitz asked.

“Ok so, we get the framework hardware to the Zephyr after we escape. We’ll get Yo Yo as well. We need all the help we can get. We plug ourselves in, program a way out, find our friends, and get the hell out of that virtual world,” There was no point in arguing anymore. She had to come with. “To get the LMD’s off of our tail, we need to blow up the base remotely. And for that, we need someone to be here. So we get an LMD on our side,” Jemma leaned her head back and closed her eyes as her wound throbbed.

“Good to know that you’ve thought a lot about this. So gas, explosion, zephyr, Yo Yo, plug, escape. Easy,” Fitz confirmed.

“Yes,” Jemma responded. Fitz kissed her forehead. Jemma closed her eyes, savouring the feeling that Fitz left in her after he did that. 

“Any idea where Yo Yo is?” Fitz asked, Jemma shook her head tiredly, and leaned it on Fitz’s neck, too tired to say anything else. “Perfect,” Fitz mumbled under his breath 

“Well we got this far. We have a plan. Let’s stick by it. Yeah?” She managed to say at a normal volume despite her fatigue. “I’m really tired,” She murmured. Her eyes involuntarily closed. 

“Yeah,” Fitz trudged along the hallway as quietly as he could, stopping at the vent. He first secured the gas mask on Jemma and then himself. Once he was sure they were both safe, he put the sleeping gas in the vent. He draped Jemma carefully over his back and clutched the extra gas masks for Yo Yo and whoever else they came across. Fitz prayed that an LMD would take sympathy on them. Did robots have sympathy? 

Jemma felt movement and something covering her mouth. She cracked open one eye only to see blurs. It was probably her head injury. She could feel that Fitz was giving her a piggyback ride. It made sense. He needed his hands. She didn’t trust herself to speak, just looped her arms around his neck to assure him that she was there with him. She needed to stay awake. She needed to fight.    
  


“Yo Yo?” Fitz thought he saw a fast blur go back and forth in front of him. 

“Fitz! What the hell is going on here?” Fitz backed away, she looked ready to fight. 

  
“On the mission some of us were taken and replaced by LMDs, they have all of our memories and you can’t really tell who’s who,” Fitz tried to explain.

“How do I know you aren’t an LMD that is trying to take Jemma?”

“Why would I have told you about the LMD situation in the first place if I was trying to trick you all?!” Fitz countered. 

Jemma heard Fitz yell and jumped slightly. But she didn’t think he would notice. Her heavy eyelids could not open. Yet she couldn’t sleep either. Something wasn’t right. She needed medical attention. For her head and her leg. The latter of which was a painful reminder that they needed to get out of here. “I think I can walk Fitz.” She heard herself say. 

“No you can’t,” Fitz waved her off.

“Let her walk!” Yo Yo demanded.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Fitz’s nipples are out for all to see?” Piper asked. 

“Piper, a man's nipples are not something to be joked about,” Davis chided. 

“Maybe not Dwayne Johnson's but this dude?!?! We are in the middle of a crisis and he’s all shirtless and pale,” Piper shot back.

“You’re so dumb that is not the point!” Davis replied, exasperated. Jemma in her deliriousness, started giggling.

“Alright, enough!” Prince shouted. “He’s shirtless, we see his belly button. Big deal. Now what the hell are we going to do?”

Fitz grumbled. “Look, we don’t have time for this. Shirtlessness aside, either you believe me now or you don’t. But if you think there’s a slight possibility I’m telling the truth I need you to listen.” Fitz paused for a moment to see if she would make any moves. “We released sleeping gas into the vents that should make its way into here any second now. All the humans will drop, so we will know which ones are the LMDs. I need you and your team,” Fitz nodded to Piper, Prince, and Davis, “To take these gas masks and get all the civilians to safety. We’ll blow up the base with hopefully the LMDs still inside.” Fitz shifted uncomfortably, hoping that they would believe him, considering they could probably take him and Jemma out easily. 

“I can walk. Me being on your back helpless is a liability. Let me help!” Weakly, she started to hit his back. 

“Simmons, No.”

“Fitz, you have to trust me. You trust me right?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then let me down.” Jemma said gently. Fitz hesitated but let her down.

He steadied her, “Okay?”

Jemma thought she was going to throw up, “Okay,” she lied, “let’s go. Yo Yo, round up the framework software and every single human. Get them onto the Zephyr. Fitz and I will set up the explosives. Got it?” Jemma put on her boss voice while holding bile in her throat. 

“Yes ma'am,” Yo Yo said. 

“And we’re just going to believe them?” Piper yelled at Yo Yo. 

Jemma spoke up, “Mack’s an LMD. He’s stuck in the framework.”

A flicker of emotion showed on Yo Yo’s face, before she hardened it and yelled to Piper, Davis, and Prince, “Get the civilians out now!” 

“Ok, everyone has their jobs. Move, people! Let’s go!” Jemma yelled before quickly turning around and vomiting. Fortunately, everyone else left. Unfortunately, Fitz saw. “I’m fine.” She waved him off before throwing up again.

“Bullshit.” Fitz tried to pick her up again but she fought him off again. “Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?” Fitz sighed as he wrapped Jemma’s arm around his neck for extra support, and turned to go get the explosives.

“I told you that I’m fine. Now round up the explosives.” She tried to disconnect herself from Fitz’s grasp. 

“I’ll let you go when we run into something that we need to fight, while we’re alone, you clearly can barely stand up on your own, let me help.”

“Good thing you aren’t alone.” Fitz and Jemma turned around to see LMD Mack.

“Now you have to let me go.” Jemma deadpanned.

“Hey Turbo.” 

“Heyyyy Mack,” Fitz said nervously. 

“Let’s cut the crap, you know I’m an LMD and I know you’re trying to stop us. No need to stall or pretend.” Not-Mack said. 

“Can we go back to the stalling part? I quite enjoy that part.” Fitz asked meekly. 

Jemma clutched Fitz’s arm. She knew he knew morse code. So she tapped:  _ I have a gun _ . 

Fitz’s arm nonchalantly dropped down to Jemma’s waist and he quickly grabbed the gun that was in the waistband of her jeans. He pulled it out quickly before Mack could react and aimed at his head, just like he did with Radcliffe. This time he wasn’t so lucky, it ricashed off of Mack’s head and barely put a dent in it. 

Jemma’s eyes widened despite her exhaustion. She grabbed Fitz’s hand and tried to pull him away. “We have to go!” She tugged again. “Fitz, come on! I can’t run so we need to leave now!” 

Fitz dragged the limping Jemma with him as they ran away from LMD Mack, only for a few seconds though as they later ran into LMD May. 

“May!” Jemma said. “What are you doing?” LMD May was surrounded by bombs.

“I know I’m not human. I know that. But who I’m based off, she is. And I know what she would do. So go. Get to the Zephyr. Get out of here. Nobody is going to miss a robot.” She said in an almost maternal way.

“How are you awake?” Jemma asked.

“LMD Coulson thought he could get me to join their side.”

“Thank you.” Jemma said. 

“We’ll never forget this, but uh, we should probably go Jemma.” Fitz said, tugging on her arm. 

Jemma nodded at the LMD before following Fitz solemnly to the hangar where the Zephyr was ready to take off. Up the ramp, she went to the medbay. “Let me check you out.” Jemma stood, breaking the silence. 

“You are the priority, I’m fine.” 

“Fitz. Patient comes first.” 

“Not when the doctor is bleeding and can barely stand up. Just let me find a shirt.” Fitz threw on a random shirt that was a size too big, and helped Jemma. “Simmons, what do you need me to do?” 

“Expect, clean, disinfect, patch up. I may need surgery. But, we can’t find anyone who can do that. We need a skilled trauma and orthopedic surgeon. Neither of which we have.” Jemma explained. “Also my head. We need to see that there are no bleeds. So I need a neurosurgeon as well.” 

“I said what do you need  _ me  _ to do. Emphasis on me. You are talking to a guy who three years ago, fainted at the sight of blood. I’ll do my best.” 

“That’s all I ask. Besides, if I die in the framework I die out here anyway. So, no pressure. Are you hurt?” Jemma cupped his face in her hands, examining it. 

Fitz raised his hands on to hers, “I’m okay Jemma. I just need you to be okay for me.” 

“I’ll be alright.”

Fitz caressed her cheek and kissed her, it was a messy kiss, tears everywhere, blood everywhere else. But it was one that they both needed, one that told the other that they were here, they were alive, and they were going to save their friends. 

“I thought we had a time sensitive mission, let’s go people!” Yo Yo shouted with the framework stuff in her hands, Piper, Davis, and Prince behind her. 

“Fitz, I need you to go set up Framework, I’ll get Piper’s help to patch me up and then I’ll come join you, okay?” 

Fitz searched her eyes before finally nodding, “Okay.” He kissed her one last time and then went to go set it up.

“Alright, does anyone know how to fly?” Jemma asked.

“Davis is taking lessons.” Piper answered.

“For a week and in a quinjet not this.” Davis replied.

“Prince what about you? Piper, help me with my head and I’ll do my leg.” Jemma said. Piper did as she was asked.

“I’m an ops agent. Not a pilot.” Prince said.

“Ok then, Davis you are the pilot. Yo Yo and Prince are the muscle, Fitz is the engineer, Piper and I are medical. Sounds good?” Everyone nodded. “Okay, well then let’s get to work.” 

5 minutes later and they were (shakily) in the air. Jemma had made her way over to where the Framework was being set up and sat down on her assigned bed. 

“You ready?” She asked, getting settled. 

“Nope. Remember if we don’t run into each other in the other world, we go to the backdoor at the randevu time and then decide where to go from there once we know the situation.” 

“If we do we stay undercover as our fictional selves we can’t reveal ourselves until we’re in private. Also, if one of us goes into cardiac arrest, we can't be pulled out as it will fry our brains. So, stay safe okay?” She held his hand. 

“Same to you,” Fitz tucked a stray piece of hair behind Jemma’s ear, “And if you wake up in that other world married to some other guy, please trip him accidentally.” 

“Same to you for a wife,” she smiled and put on her headphones. 

Fitz put on his headphones and reached for Jemma’s hand, and squeezed it, “I love you,” he mouthed. 

“Love you more,” she mouthed back. 

“Going under in 3, 2, 1,” Piper announced. 

Fitz and Jemma went in. It felt like falling asleep. But they both knew that they would wake up somewhere else. 

They were now in the framework.

  
  



	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons wakes up in the framework. Where is she? Where is everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Nerdy Humans!  
> We hope you all enjoy the second and third chapter of Reverse Control!

Black. Everything was black. Jemma couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. Something got in her eyes, her mouth, her lungs, her clothes. She started to claw at the blackness, trying to get out. She needed air.

When she finally came out, she found herself in a ditch. Dirt all around, but luckily, not a lot came into her lungs and eyes, but she herself was filthy. 

She stood up and jumped back in shock as something caught her attention. A body. A skeleton. With what looked like a bionic eye.

It wasn’t real.

It wasn’t real.

At least, that’s what Jemma told herself as she climbed the fence to get out of the ditch. There was a sign that said Hydra Wasteland and that no one was allowed. 

Cars were zooming past. She figured she was next to a freeway. Walking on unsteady feet, she stayed on the dirt to not get run over.

After a few minutes, she saw a stop. There were people. She stayed hidden, trying to see what they were doing. 

Seems they were checking I.D. Did she have one? She patted herself down, seeing she did, she thought she would be fine.

Until she saw the badge on the person checking the IDs. An octopus, Hydra. Not ok. 

Also, she was pretty sure she was dead.

And so, Jemma ran. Ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran and only stopped when she saw a coffee shop.

She went in. And was greeted with the feeling of eyes on her and then turning away. She sighed.

Someone stood up. And Jemma took his seat. He left his coat and newspaper. Jemma put on the coat and looked at the headline.

‘Cambridge Incident. Thousands Dead and More Injured due to Deadly Inhuman Monster.’

She sighed. Wow. She already hated this world. She made the move to get up when two Hydra came into the shop. They saw her and stopped her.

“Hi. How are you?” One of them asked.

“I’m fine. How are you?” She lied as her voice cracked.

“I’m good. Why are you dressed like that?” 

“I took a fall while hiking. So clumsy. I’m gonna go home and shower. Just came in for some water,” she laughed and looked around. No cellphones. Interesting.

“Hey what’s going on?” The other one joined.

“Oh our friend here took a hike.”

“Really? In what? A dumpster?” The other dude laughed. Jemma took a mild offense.

“Well that’s not very nice.” Why did she sound sick? Was she still dead?

“I’m gonna need you to come with us.” The first one said and grabbed her arm tightly. He dragged her arm to their car, “Name?” He asked as they went near the door.

“Simmons, Jemma Simmons.” She replied tightly, retching her arm out of his grasp.

The other one went to a computer and typed. “Says here she is a dead girl.”

“False identification, big trouble.”

“But it’s her picture.”

At that, Jemma closed the door on guy 1 and grabbed the second guy’s gun and shot him as she was pushed to the ground. Once they were both down she went into the car and typed.

_ Daisy Johnson: Not found. _

_ Leopold Fitz: Hydra restricted access. _

What the hell? She put her head in her hands. All she wanted was Fitz. Where was he?

_ Phillip Coulson: Local teacher. Address found. _

Jemma sighed in relief. “There you are Sir. I’m coming.” She said aloud. She pushed the guys out of the car more fully and drove away to the school. Ready to save her boss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter, there's a bit of a longer chapter waiting for you now! (We couldn't just leave you hanging like that!)  
> Please feel free to leave comments/questions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read our work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> If you liked this, we recommend checking out our partner's other writing!  
> Have a lovely day!


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz wakes up in the framework. Where is he? Where is everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Nerdy Humans!  
> We hope you all enjoy the second and third chapter of Reverse Control!

Fitz slowly blinked his eyes open, and wearily looked at his surroundings, it was a fancy apartment, Framework Fitz was doing well with his life. 

Fitz felt Jemma turn over and lay her head on his chest, Fitz smiled, of course they’d be together in every reality, Fitz kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair, but something was off. “Jemma?”

The woman on top of him stirred and turned so he could see her face, ‘AIDA?!’ his brain screamed. He was smart enough to not say the name out loud, but not smart enough to scoot away from her. “What did you say?” She said with a hint of steel in her voice.

“Nothing, I just, um, had a weird dream.” How the hell was he with a robot? 

“Oh babe, you better shake it off quick, we’ve got a lot to do today.” 

Fitz winced at the use of babe, “Yes we do! It must have slipped my mind, what exactly is on today’s agenda?” 

Aida looked at him weirdly. “The thing we have been working towards since we were 16.” 

Did Aida have a secret fetish or crush on him, did she write her way into his life and rewrite Jemma out of it? Where the hell was Jemma?

“Right, I’m just not really feeling well.” 

Aida got up out of bed, bloody hell she was naked! Fitz tried to stare at something else, anything else, oh god. “Well I have to go get dressed, you should too. Hydra can’t do much without it’s first and second in command.” 

Oh.

Oh.

Oh shit. 

“I have some things to attend to, I just remembered. See you later… babe?” He added on, almost as if it was a question. 

Aida looked at him weirdly, but kissed his cheek and went on her way. Fitz quickly rubbed it off once she had left. Fitz ran to a desk and typed into a computer, 

_ Jemma Simmons: Deceased _

Fitz stared at the words in front of him. She couldn’t be dead. This world wasn’t real. In the real world, she was laying right next to him, holding his hand. 

If she entered a world where she was dead, would she stay dead? Would she even be able to meet him at the rondevu point? 

Oh god. If you die in the framework, you die in the real world. Fitz felt himself hyperventilate, if she died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. 

A random assistant came into the office, “I’m so sorry to interrupt you Doctor, but your first t*rture session is in 30 minutes.” 

T*rture? How was he supposed to fake t*rturing someone?! He looked down to see he was still in his boxers, “Um, thanks… Sorry what’s your name again? Must have slipped my mind.”

The female looked at him weirdly, “You’ve never actually asked for my name.” 

Wow, he was a major asshole in this world. And apparently an evil mastermind who stole the nickname from Doctor Who. 

“Right. Um, I’ll join you soon.” 

Jemma, please be alive. Please, please, please. Fitz squeezed his hand as if in the real world she would be able to feel him. 

Fitz found his way into the closet to see three piece suits, and only three piece suits. “Well guess I know what I’m wearing today,” Fitz mumbled. 

Fitz walked out wearing one of the many three piece suits with a red tie, he tried to loosen it a bit before the assistant with no name walked in. 

“After your t*rturing session, Madame Hydra wants to speak with you.”

“Alright, th-” He cut himself off, this version of himself would most likely not say thank you, what an absolute douche. 

He walked to the lab where a huge and deadly looking machine was strapped. Vijay Nadeer was there. He looked horrendous. Bloody, bruised, and what the machine was doing didn’t seem to be helping. Needles broke his skin and burned it. He was in shock. Him, Leopold Fitz, allowed this to happen. He needed Jemma.

Still, he kept on a stone cold face. The screams of Nadeer was cutting through the silence. His ears hurt.

“Alright, you’re done for now. Take him to his cell.” He couldn’t bear it anymore. “Walk me to Madame Hydra’s office. Then leave once we reach the door.” He ordered. 

The assistant with no name gave him a weird look but quickly masked it and turned to lead him to this Madame Hydra. 

He was led back to his apartment, where he saw Aida. Oh. He recalled her saying first and second in command at Hydra, it just hadn’t actually registered, “Madame Hydra.” He called. 

Aida gave him a weird look, “Silly Leopold,” Fitz flinched. “You don’t have to call me that,” Aida stroked his cheek, “Ophelia will do.”

An interesting choice, “Alright Ophelia, what did you need from me?” 

“Someone who was supposed to be dead has now shown up. I need to know if you know anything about her that could help us track her down. She is loyal to SHIELD.”

Fitz tried not to get his hopes up, Jemma?

Aida. No, Ophelia turned the desktop around to show a picture of Jemma in a brown coat getting into a car. It was Jemma, she was alive! She looked a little worse for wear, now that he looked closer, but she was alive and that’s all that mattered. 

“Leopold?”

Fitz snapped out of it, “Nope. Never seen her in my life.” The smile that Ophelia gave him in return told him he went with the right answer. 

Ophelia walked closer and told him, “We think she’s trying to reverse our plans. Promise me, you will do everything you can to track her down, and kill her.”

Fitz gulped, “Yes.”

Opheila closed the distance between the two of them and trapped him in a long and an intense kiss, Fitz tried not to throw up. 

‘Jemma, I’m coming for you.’ he thought as he tried to maintain his cover. Ophelia’s kisses, Aida’s kisses, he corrected, were like a stab in the heart with a sharp and hot knife each time. He had never felt more disgusted with himself. All he wanted was Jemma. And he would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe. Whatever it took. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave comments/questions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read our work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> If you liked this, we recommend checking out our partner's other writing!  
> Have a lovely day!


	4. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons is alone in the framework and is desperate for some familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Nerdy Humans!  
> We hope you all enjoy the fourth and fifth chapter of Reverse Control!

Jemma pulled up to the school parking lot. It seemed that the school day was over. She went in and nobody was really there.

She stopped when she saw the familiar silhouette of the man she considered to be like a father to her.

“Sir?” She asked, stepping in.

“Oh hello. How can I help you? Are you a former student?” Coulson whipped around. He had glasses, seemed less confident in himself. What has AIDA done?

“No it’s me, Sir. Jemma Simmons. Remember?” She came closer to him.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jemma’s heart sank. “What do you mean? You’re Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD. And you have to remember me!” She cried. How could he not remember?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! Please leave before I call the authorities.” Coulson begged. Then something caught her eye. A little doll. It had a grass skirt and a flower headband. Identical to the one he had in the real world. Tahiti. 

“Tahiti. Remember Tahiti.” She grabbed the doll and showed him.

“No t-that’s Hawaiian.” He stuttered slightly. She tried not to think of Fitz.

“It’s a magical place. Remember Tahiti! Remember me! SHIELD! Your friends! Daisy, May, Mack, Fitz? Even Ward I would take!” He needed to remember. How could he not remember? Jemma felt the pit in her stomach grow and grow.

“Alright that’s enough! Get out of my classroom right now!” He barked. She was taken back to when she jumped out of the BUS. Though this time it was from a place of contempt and fear. Not admiration and concern.

Jemma’s eyes filled with tears. “Ok. Sir.” Dejected, she walked back to her car. Alone, scared, and utterly devastated. If she were with Fitz, he would wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. And it would feel right. She would feel at home. He’d press kisses to her hair and she would revel in his warmth. She tried to imagine it, but only for a few seconds before starting the car and pulling out of the lot while five words played in her mind.

How could he not remember?

How could he not remember?

How could he not remember?

How could he not remember?

How could he not remember?

He didn’t remember. Fitz wasn’t here to comfort her. And so, Jemma was all alone. And she was terrified. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter, there's a bit of a longer chapter waiting for you now! (We couldn't just leave you hanging like that!)  
> Please feel free to leave comments/questions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read our work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> If you liked this, we recommend checking out our partner's other writing!  
> Have a lovely day!


	5. Number Two in Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz decides to do something about finding Jemma Simmons in the framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Nerdy Humans!  
> We hope you all enjoy the second and third chapter of Reverse Control!

Okay. Aida was pretending to be a real person named Ophelia. She made Hydra survive and take over the world, and deleted Jemma Simmons from Leopold Fitz’s life. And Ophelia and Leopold Fitz were 1st and 2nd in command at Hydra, and dating. 

Fitz took a deep breath after mentally running through everything that he knew. 

But the most important thing that he knew was that Jemma was alive and probably scared and alone. 

Hell, he was scared and alone, but at least he was supposed to be alive. Fitz took another deep breath before he turned around to see a shorter, Asian woman in black leather staring at him with a frown. 

“May?” he let slip. 

“Doctor,” she curtly nodded. 

“I need you to get a task force ready to search for this woman,” Fitz pointed to the picture of Jemma on the screen. “Jemma Simmons,” he tried to say distastefully, but it didn’t work. “I need you to send drones out as well, and have all your best people looking for her. But, your most important order is that you must not kill her, or even harm her.”

May gave him a confused look, “But sir, how-”

“YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!” Fitz interrupted. It would kill him if a task force he created hurt Jemma, and he knew that once May woke up, she would hate it as well. Fitz tried not to smile at the look May gave him, it had its perks to be over May in the chain of command. 

“We need her alive to ask her how the hell she isn’t dead. Leave all the torturing to me,” Fitz said, straightening his tie. 

“Yes sir.” May said, turning swiftly to leave. 

“And May!” he called after her. 

“Yes Doctor?” 

“I’m coming with you.”

Fitz took a deep breath as he stepped into the quinjet, he didn’t know what he was going to do, how he was going to pull this off, but he had to. Fitz turned to the ramp to see May and someone following her closely. Fitz squinted against the sun to see who it was. It was Daisy! 

Fitz quickly conformed his face back into a scowl and said, “Daisy.” 

“There’s no Daisy here, Doctor,” Daisy told him. 

“What’s your name again?” 

Daisy rolled her eyes at him, “Skye.” 

Oh that would make sense. If Daisy never meets her mom or her dad, then no learning what her real name is. Damn it, he had just fully gotten used to Daisy. “Let’s head out! And remember no-”

“Harming, yah, yah, we get it,” Daisy, no Skye, interrupted. 

Fitz tried to scowl his most menacing scowl at her, but he was pretty sure he just looked really stupid. 

Once they landed, Fitz got off the plane first, if they really did find her, Fitz wanted her to see him first, and then see all the Hydra agents. They were in a park, this was the last place she’d been found and Fitz hoped that she would be here, he didn’t want to keep searching, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. 

After a few minutes of searching, Fitz spotted Jemma sitting on a park bench, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Fitz felt a weight lift off of his chest, she was alive, and she was right there in front of him. Fitz stopped himself from running after her, and instead lifted his finger to his ear to speak to the other on intercoms. 

“I found the target. No one move. I repeat, no one move in, I can handle her myself. I need to speak to her about something that is level 10.” Fitz quickly turned off the coms and slid into the bench Jemma was currently sitting on. 

“Don’t act like you know me, okay Jemma?” He said in the most urgent voice possible.

Jemma’s head whipped around towards him, 

He was here! He looked different, harsher. But a little part of her liked it. He looked hot. His words echoed in her mind. She couldn’t touch him no matter what. That’s okay. Once they were in private she could be with him how she needed to.

“I found Coulson. He’s a school teacher,” she murmured while playing with her stolen coat. 

“I’ll look into it. So, how’s it like being dead?” Fitz smirked. Fitz really missed her, and it was killing him not to reach out and comfort her, but the least he could do is make her smile. 

“I look terrible. Woke up in a mass grave. Dirt all over and I felt really sick. I do feel much better though. How did you wake up?” She asked with a little smile. 

Fitz’s ears turned bright red and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “In bed with Aida,” Fitz winced. “Apparently she erased you from my life and I think implanted herself, and then proceeded to become first in command at Hydra, which makes me…” 

“Second in command. Oh that bitch. I’m gonna kill it. AIDA, artificially intelligent digital asshole. You woke up with it? Did you kiss?” She inquired, turning to him. 

“I had no choice! It was only once, and I hated it! The whole time I was thinking how I was such an awful boyfriend, and all I wanted was you there,” Fitz tried to explain himself. 

“Well, this isn’t real so you’re off the hook. For now. On the bright side, you do look very handsome,” she gave him a small smile. 

Fitz smirked, “So you’re into three piece suits? This guy,  _ Leopold,  _ loves them, it's all he owns,” Fitz said the name ‘Leopold’ with the most disgust he could muster. 

“Yes, I do. I miss your ties. I have imagined grabbing you by the tie and kissing you senseless. Though I doubt I look very attractive right now,” she held back a laugh at his widening eyes. 

Fitz coughed, “You look beautiful. What do you want me to do?” He quickly changed the subject. 

“Try and get us in private. We need a game plan. We need to know where our team is. May, Daisy, Mack, Mace. Everyone. Also, I missed you.” They did need a plan. “I have our button to eject us out of here but we need everyone here and with us.” She showed him from the pocket of the coat. 

Fitz smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, touching her lips briefly before he quickly came to his senses and put some distance between them, “I’ve missed you too. I found Daisy and May, they work for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I should stay undercover. I can find everyone easily with my power. But I’m worried about  _ you.  _ Where will you go?” Fitz, he was relatively safe in his position of power, but Jemma? She was all alone, and he hated it. 

“I’m gonna try and find Radcliffe. Maybe he can help us prove that it’s not real. Because no one remembers us or the real world. To them, this hellscape is their life. AIDA did a number on it. I don’t know where I’ll go but I’ll get in touch. It’s not real. Don’t worry. I’ve survived far worse and far more real things.” She remained calm even though every cell in her body was electrified by his kiss that ended far too soon. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye Jemma, I don’t want to not know where you are. I hated it when you were on Maveth all alone, and not knowing where you are. I don’t want to put you through that again.” 

“Not a goodbye. A ‘see you soon.’ You’re here to capture me right? Why don’t you bring me to your base to ‘interrogate’ me and we could be in private. You find everyone and I work with you.” Her fingers touched his. 

“I like that much better than my idea,” Fitz murmured. “I was going to suggest you punch me and run away, but I think I look better without a black eye.” 

Jemma smiled. “How about I slap you and you pretend to knock me out so you can carry me back to the plane?” Her fingers intertwined with his. 

“Slap me? Oh?” Fitz whispered, he then looked around, “We’ve been out here too long, I’m going to go live on intercoms in 3 seconds okay?” 

“Ok. Stage slap in three seconds.” She replied and lifted her hand and waited a bit.

He motioned that the comms were on and yelled, “YOU TELL ME HOW YOU ESCAPED!” And she slapped him ‘hard’ on his cheek. 

“Ok, I’m bringing her in.” He got out his Icer and shot next to her so she wouldn’t actually be knocked out, just the sound of the firing would be heard. She took the hint and fell onto his shoulder.

Jemma kept her face in a form of sleep. She now realized how tired she was and could fall asleep right there. She wanted to wrap her arms around him tightly, press her lips to his neck, but she didn’t. She just stayed limp in his arms. 

There was yelling as Fitz rushed up the hill to meetup with May, Daisy, and the others at the quinjet, “She slapped me. Get interrogation room B ready for me when we arrive.”

“You mean interrogation room number 2 ready for you?” Skye smirked. Fitz winced, that was a slip. 

“Yes, I do. Don’t smirk at me ever. Sign of disrespect. In my arms, I am currently holding a street rat who somehow escaped a mass grave. So, bathe her and get her into room 2. That’s an order,” He felt Jemma pinch his neck as he commented on her current state and held back a wince. He tapped her saying sorry in morse code. 

Jemma smiled against his shoulder, she breathed in his scent, he smelled mostly like he did back home. He was home, and as long as she was with him, they would be okay. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave comments/questions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read our work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> If you liked this, we recommend checking out our partner's other writing!  
> Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter, spoiler alert: it's a monster of a fic, and we are very excited for when you can read the entirety of it!  
> Please feel free to leave comments/questions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read our work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> If you liked this, we recommend checking out our partner's other writing!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
